Marriage two Evils
by hyejinpark
Summary: sungmin dan kyuhyun sebelumnya adalah sepasang kekasih sewaktu sma. Kedua orang ini bahkan sering disebut-sebut sebagai pasangan yang saling serasi dan saling melengkapi, namun karena suatu hal mereka menjadi bermusuhan. hilang kontak selama bertahun-tahun, dan kemudian di temukan dalam satu meja perjodohan... akankah sifat jahil dari keduanya membawa cinta itu kembali?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Marriage two Evils**

**Written by hye jin park 2014©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|AU|KYUMIN|Humor_Hurt romance|Gaje|Bad dict| Dont like dont read|No Bash|Plagiat Not Allowed|**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

**.**

Mentari sepertinya enggan untuk menampakkan sinarnya pagi ini,langitnya mendung dan udara sedikit berkabut,mungkin karena itulah Sungmin masih betah berkemul dalam dunia itu tampak menggeliat kecil memeluk gulingnya lebih erat,tubuhnya seakan seperti ulat karena terbungkus selimut, tampak beberapa bantal –bantal kecil yang ia tempatkan disekeliling ranjangnya semalam, kini sudah terkapar di lantai dingin pemandangan lantai kamarnya kontras dengan cara tidurnya yang berantakan.

"Sungmin!ppali ireona!" pekik si ibu,mengetuk pintu melenguh panjang merenggangkan otot-otot yang terasa kaku karena posisi tidurnya yang meringkuk, ia hanya berdehem, menarik selimut dan memulai lagi aktivitas tidurnya.

"Lee Sungmin!waktumu tiga puluh menit untuk bersiap pastikan kau tidak ketiduran di kamar mandi lagi,eomma tahu kau belum bangun. Bangun, sekarang atau eomma akan menyuruh pak Kang mendobrak kamarmu lalu menyirammu dengan air!" pekiknya lagi pergi ke lantai bawah menuju dapur.

"Eughhhhhh!Ara eomma"rintihnya dan Sungminpun bangun dengan suara parau khas orang bangun tidur ia mengerjap beberapa kali berharap agar matanya yang masih berat dapat sedikit terbuka,dengan malas gadis itu berjalan menuju kamar mandinya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut hitamnya.

Sungmin berdiri menatap cermin melihat pantulan dirinya sangat kacau matanya sembab akibat begadang sampai dini hari rambutnya juga tidak kalah berantakan,Sungmin juga bahkan lupa menghapus riasan di wajahnya alhasil terdapat cetakan hitam lunturan eyeliner di sekitar menguap lalu menuangkan odol di sikat giginya sambil duduk di kloset gadis itu menggosok giginya.

"Sikat,sikat,sikat, bagian depan sikat dari atas ke bawah-bawah ke atas, sikat,sikat ,sikat bagian samping maju mundur lalu memutar sikat,sikat,sikaa ,Auuwww ugh,ugh ughukkk..." Sungmin tersedak pasta giginya sendiri,

"Lee Sungmin cepatlah kita bisa terlambat nanti jangan membuat eomma malu lagi arasseo!" pekik ibunya lagi dari lantai satu dengan suara yang sangat memekakkan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya,Sungminpun bergegas karena tidak ingin membuat kupingnya bertambah sakit lagi,ia lalu berkumur lalu mencuci mukanya menyelesaikan urusan perutnya setelah itu memulai acara mandinya.

-Tiga puluh menit kemudian-

Leeteuk masih mondar-mandir di lantai bawah rumahnya,tatanan rambutnya kini sudah tampak berantakan sekarang,sedari tadi tangannya tidak pernah lepas dari dahinya yang mulai panas akibat Sungmin yang sejak tadi belum juga bersiap.

"Demi Tuhan,apasih yang dilakukan anak itu di kamar mandi" desahnya kesal.

"Ajhuma,tolong kau lihat dia kalau sampai kau melihatnya belum bersiap juga jangan segan untuk,"

"aku siap omma!" pekik Sungmin datang sembari berlari menuruni anak tangga, rambutnya kini tergelung rapih,tidak ada lagi sembab dimatanya karena sapuan eyeliner hitan yang membingkainya apik,wajahnya kini tampak cantik sapuan riasan tipis nan natural.

"aku siap!" pastinya sekali lagi menatap raut Leeteuk mengepit lengannya lalu bergegas menuju pak Kang yang sudah siap menunggu sejak tadi di mobil.

Selama dalam perjalanan Leeteuk tanpa henti memperbaiki riasannya tadi yang sempat kacau, melirik ke arah Sungmin sesekali lalu merapihkan kerah kemeja gadisnya itu,menyingkap sedikit rambutnya yang sedikit keluar.

Sungmin hanya diam saja menikmati semua perlakuan ibunya,menatap datar lalu lintas jalan raya yang padat,menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela mobil dan membuat deheman dari Leeteuk,

"tegakkan tubuhmu nanti berantakan lagi" ucapnya kalem seraya kembali memoleskan lipstik ke bibirnya,"Ingat Sungmin jangan membuat omma malu lagi ara,jangan membuat kesalahan yang bisa mengurangi nilaimu lagi,jaga sikapmu dan bersikap baik kali ini,jebal Sungmin-ah omma mohon padamu" ucapnya lagi menatap puterinya itu intens.

Yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk dan memasang wajah datar bersiap membuka pintu karena mereka telah sampai.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ke suatu tempat pertemuan di gedung itu,berkali-kali Leeteuk menceremahi gaya berjalan Sungmin yang terlihat membungkuk,

"tegakkan badanmu,jangan bungkuk,jangan cemberut,jangan memasang wajah seperti itu,senyum-senyum Min-ah, ingat jangan bertindak bodoh yang membuat omma malu untuk kesekiankalinya,jangancemberut,tegakkan badanmu,aish kau ini omma bilang apa tadi,"

"Ne"

Anggun,itu kesan yang diperlihatkan Sungmin ketika masuk kedalam ruangan itu,mempesona siapa saja yang melihatnya,berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan apa yang ia perlihatkan dengan ibunya tadi.

Senyum merekah mengembang dari bibir seorang Cho Heechul yang menyambut kedatangan mereka,merangkul pundak Sungmin,memberi pelukan dan kecupan kecil dikedua pipi merona gadis itu.

"Sungmin-a neomu gyiopta!"pujinya kemudian beralih menyapa Leeteuk.

Sungmin menyapa siapa saja yang dihadapannya kini dengan sopan,Tuan Cho kemudian memperilahkan kedua tamunya itu untuk duduk sementara menunggu Kyuhyun yang belum datang, dengan senang hati gadis itu duduk , menikmati tehnya yang sudah tersaji beberapa saat setelah ia duduk.

Mendengarkan dengan santai percakapan ibu dan calon mertuanya yang saling tertawa renyah dan memberi pujian untuk mereka berdua.

Sungmin melenguh malas,entah sudah berapa kali saja mereka mengatur pertemuan ini semenjak dirinya lulus kuliah, gadis beraegyo itu hanya dapat menyesap dan menyesap kembali tehnya hingga ponselnya berdering dan meminta izin keluar untuk menerima panggilannya sebentar.

.

.

.

Diatap gedung,gadis dua puluh tujuh tahun itu menerima panggilan ponselnya yang sudah berdering sejak tadi.

"Yeboseyo sajangnim" ucap Sungmin tegas,mendengarkan dengan seksama ucapan seseorang dari line seberang hingga panggilan itu terputus dan menyisakan kekesalan di hati gadis itu.

'tak',

sebuah kaleng minuman tidak bersalah akhirnya menjadi pelampiasan kekesalannya dan mengenai dahi seseorang yang tengah berbaring dibalik tembok pembatas,

"auww!beraninya siapa yang melakukan hal ini !" pekikinya meringis mengacungkan kaleng yang tadi sempat mengenai dahinya.

Sungmin terkejut bermaksud meminta maaf karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu jika disana ada orang. Ia sudah bersiap membungkuk dan merangkai kata maaf namun terurungkan begitu melihat siapa yang ia tendang kaleng tadi,

_Cho Kyuhyun,_

manik foxynya terbuka lebar,bibir shape-m itu bersiap untuk meledakkan tawanya dan pecahlah sudah Sungmin yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hampir saja air matanya keluar.

"beraninya kau Lee Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun yang merasa sakit dan kesal dengan tawa Sungmin berniat untuk membalas gadis itu dengan melemparkan lagi kaleng yang dipegangnya ke ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar kaleng tadi ke tepat sasaran.

Sungmin yang tahu akan hal itu dengan gesit dan cepat menghindar ketika kelang itu perlahan terlempar ke udara bergerak melengkung maju kearahnya,terdengar teriakan kyuhyun dan smirik nya,tampaknya pria bermarga Cho itu tampak sangat berapi-api.

"Awas aku Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin sebisa mungkin menghindar melengkungkan punggunya ke belakang namun naas hak sepatunya tidak dapat menahan berat tubuhnya hingga patah dan ia limbung ke belakang,ia hampir saja terjatuh terjun dari lantai tiga belas jika saja tangannya tidak mencengkram kuat besi pagar pembatas.

"Cho Kyuhyun pabo!cepat bantu aku ke atas!" pekiknya negri melihat keadaan di bawah,

_sedetik,dua detik,tiga,empat,lima,enam,tujuh detik..._

Kyuhyun yang sadar langsung berlari mengahampiri Sungmin dan menarik gadis itu naik keatas,

"pabo!kau mau membunuhku eoh?"pekik Sungmin terengah-engah,badanya agak gemetar sedikit berkeringat dingin.

"kau yang pabo!menenang kaleng hingga mengenai kepalaku jika sampai gegar otak bagaimana?" ucap Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah,

"ck!mati tidak?" ketus Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menggeleng mengerucutkan bibirnya,

"aniya"katanya polos,

"kau tidak tapi aku iya!pabo"sungutnya menjabak rambut Kyuhyun mengakibatkan beberapa helai tercabut dari akarnya."Yak!lee Sungmin beraninya kau,nepeun yeoja!hentikan, hentikan kubilang!"pekik Kyuhyun ketakutan.

Setelah puas Sungmin akhirnya berdiri dan dibantu oleh Kyuhyun mengingat tadi gadis itu merasakan bunyi 'krek'dari kakinya,mungkin terkilir batin mereka Kyuhyun sadari Sungmin sempat menyunggingkan senyumnya tadi,

tiba-tiba saja gadis itu berikap manis dan meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun atas kejadian penimpukan kaleng tadi dan menganggap ini hanya ketidaksengajaan belaka dan diangguki olehnya.

"Mianhe"ucap Sungmin,"ini salahku,aku harus cepat turun orang tua kita sudah menunggu,aku mau merapihkan riasanku dulu,sekali lagi mianhe"

"sudahlah kita satu sama,aku juga tadi hampir membuatmu jatuh" ucap Kyuhyun "kakimu baik-baik saja kan apa perlu kegendong atau "

"aniya,gwanchana aku duluan ne tuan cho jangan rupa untuk merapikan pakaianmu juga,kau tidak lebih berantakan dari aku,aku duluan ne,pai-pai,Kyuhyun..." aegyo Sungmin dan membuatnya menggelengkan kepala meringis melihat tingkah 'menyeramkan' calon istrinya itu,

"mengerikan"desahnya,

Ia sudah bersiap untuk bangkit dan mengibaskan jasnya merasa ada yang janggal ia pun teringat akan pspnya yang ia taruh disaku jasnya sebelum ia menarik Sungmin,

"andwe,tidak ada,eodiga?"serunya memeriksa semua kantung celana dan mengibaskan jasnya,

"aishh,aku sudah sampai level delapan belas dimana kau 'chagi'" ulangnya kembali mengibaskan jasnya,hingga ponselnya bergetar mendapat sms dari Sungmin,

_**from;Minggie**_

_**Kyu lihat kebawah,mianhe aku memisahkan kalian lagi,**_

_**O=)...**_

Kyu mengerinyit bingung dan menengok sarah kerigan dewinya di dunia virtual itu,Kyuhyun shock bukan main saat dengan jelas melihat remukan kepingan benda hitan persegi panjang yang meluncur bebas dari lantai tiga belas yang baru ia sadari tujuh detik yang lalu.

"lee Sungmin!"geramnya mengeluarkan tanduk setannya.

.

"uhuk,uhuk,uhuk" Leeteuk tersedak tehnya,

"gwanchana Teeuki-a?" cemas Heechul meyodorkan sapu tangan untuknya,

"Gwanchana,eh tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa Sungmin belum kembali juga apa anak nakal itu kabur lagi?"pikirnya cemas,

"hanni,kau sudah hubungi Kyuhyun kemana anak nakal itu kenapa belum muncul juga?"pinta Heechul.

.

Sungmin meringis nyeri dipergelangan kakinya yang sedikit memar, dengan terpincang-pincang ia masuk ke dalam lift,melihat pantulannya yang kacau itu ia mendesah malas,beruntung saat ini hanya ada ia seorang jika tidak mau ditaruh mana mukanya nanti terlebih saat ibunya melihatnya begini,

"huftt" helanya malas.

Kyuhyun seprti orang kesetanan berlari turun menyusul lift yang tadi dinaiki Sungmin ke lantai sepuluh,

"sembilan,aku harus lebih dulu sampai ke lantai sembilan,mati kau Lee Sungmin beraninya kau mengahancurkan 'kekasihku'lagi!" dendam kesumat Kyuuhyun menguar kemana-mana,aura hitam nan kelamnya serta tekat bulatnya mengantarkan larinya untuk dapat sampai lebih dulu di lantai sembilan menunggu lift itu terbuka.

Manik foxy itu mengerjap polos ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang bersungut-sungut tiba-tiba ada dihadapannya,

'gluk',

saliva gadis itu tertelan kasar reflek ia memundurkan tubuhnya,ia terpojok dan Kyuhyun masuk mengampitnya hingga ke dinding lift,sepatunya terlepas dari genggaman tangan Sungmin,

"kyu"cicit Sungmin,

"bersiaplah Ming,"smirik Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

**.**

**.**

**terimakasih sudah membaca^^, adakah yang berminat review^^**

**.**

**Sign**

**hye jin park**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Typo berserakan dimana-mana, saya males ngedit!**

**Silahkan baca ajalah,,, **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Seoul 2005**_

_Ditengah hujan di musim semi sembilan tahun yang lalu, Lee Sungmin gadis yang baru saja menghadiri pesta kelulusan sekolah menengah atasnya itu tampak duduk menunduk dan tak jauh disampingnya Cho Kyuhyun pemuda jangkung berkulit pucat itu tampak ikut duduk menunduk memandangi sepasang sepatu bayi beerwarna biru muda digenggaman tangannya._

_Kedua insan itu masih tampak saling membisu dan tak bergeming dari tempat mereka masing-masing. Tetes hujan masih jatuh membasahi bumi yang kering, mendung yang semula menyelimuti langit perlahan tergantikan oleh bias-bias tipis mentari yang menembus melalui celah –celah awan kelabu._

_Sungmin berdehem sebentar, membenarkan posisi duduknya menatap hujan masih belum berhenti walaupun mendung sudah berangsur tergantikan terang._

"_aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, jika begitu aku per…"_

'_SRET'_

_Belum sempat Sungmin melanjutkan kata-katanya Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dahulu menyeret pergelangan tangan Sungmin untuk berdiri dihadapannya. Dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca pria jangkung kelahiran bulan Februari itu menatap Sungmin dengan berani, memamerkan senyum menawannya pada gadis yang sudah dipacarinya sejak kelas dua sekolah menengah atas itu._

"_ayo kita menikah"_

_Ujar Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sesaat lalu beralih menatap sepasang sepatu bayi berwarna biru muda yang di pegangnya sejak tadi menyerahkan kepada Sungmin._

"_kita akan hidup bahagia setelah ini" janji Kyuhyun padanya._

_Gadis itu hanya bisa berdiri kaku tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa saat ini, yang ia rasakan dan tahu hanyalah tatapan dan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun saja, selebihnya ia lupa._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Marriage two Evils**

**Written by hyejinpark 2015©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|AU|KYUMIN|Humor_Hurt romance|Gaje|Bad dict| Dont like dont read|No Bash|Plagiat Not Allowed|**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin masuk kedalam lift dengan terburu-buru dan dengan rambut yang sudah sangat berantakan demi menghindari kejaran Kyuhyun tadi. Gadis bermanik rubah itu tampak menghirup nafas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding lift . Sambil bersandar, gadis itu tampak mengerinyit merasakan nyeri pergelangan kakinya, "eh, sepertinya terkilir ya?" monolognya seraya mencopot sepatu setinggi sepuluh centimeter itu. menatap pantulan dirinya yang tampak kacau dari dinding lift di sekitarnya, beruntung hanya ia seorang yang sedang berada disana.

"hufftt" kembali menghela nafas lelah, menunduk dan mengetuk-ngetuk sepatunya pada dinding itu,

"Lee Sajangnim, maafkan puterimu yang tidak berguna ini" ucapnya mendengus, meniup helaian anak rambutnya

Namun tiba-tiba saja pintu lift terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun yang dengan nyatanya sudah menunggunya sejak semenita yang lalu dengan senyum menggodanya, eh salah dengan smirik setannya, tampak sang serigala lapar tengah menatap lapar si kelinci putih yang tampak membelalakkan matanya,seraya akan copot.

"Lee Sungmin" gemeretak gigi Kyuhyun nampaknya telah membuat gadis kelahiran Januari itu terhenyak, mundur satu langkah hingga berakhir tersudut.

"Kyuhyunnie-aaa" mencoba beraegyo namun gagal, yang dipanggilnya itu seketika masuk dan menerjang bahu gemetar Sungmin.

"Brak"

Seketika lampu didalam lift itu padam dan menimbulkan beberapa kali guncangan serta teriakan terkejut Sungmin yang notabenenya takut dengan gelap. Dan tanpa mereka sadari kini posisi mereka begitu intim dengan Sungmin yang memeluk Kyuhyun sangat erat.

"Brak"

Terjadi guncangan satu kali lagi dan tak lama kemudian suasana kembali menjadi seperti semula. Tanpa sengaja kedua manik mereka bertemu sesaat setelah Sungmin menyadari jika wajah Kyuhyun begitu dekat dengannya. Deru nafas pria kelahiran Febuari itu mengingatkannya kembali pada masa lalu, aroma green tea yang kentara, membuat bulu romanya bergidik ngeri saat tatapannya berubah menjadi tajam…

"Lee Sungmin, kau harus bertanggung jawab. Matilah kau!" umpatnya bersemirik ria. Tampakknya Kyuhyun masih belum menelaah apa yang barusan terjadi, bahkan pria jangkung berkulit pucat itu belum sadar akan posisinya yang menindih Sungmin.

Kaki Sungmin yang nyeri menyurutkan langkahnya untuk menendang pria yang ada diatasnya itu dengan jurus matrial arts yang ia pelajari semasa senior high school dulu.

"Kau tahu berapa lama waktuku yang berharga terbuang untuk memecahkan semua level-level itu, Sungmin, dan sekarang matilah kau, tamatlah riwayatmu Lee Sungmin!"

"ANDWEE! Kyuhyun kita bisa bicarakan dengan baik-baik kan, akan kuganti Jnjja! Kyuhyun berat, kumohon menyingkirlah kakiku sakit…" pintanya memelas pada Kyuhyun yang masih betah untuk bersikap kesal.

"hiks" hingga isakan lolos dari bibir bershape –m miliknya

"Min kau tidak apa-apa?" sontak Kyuhyun yang menyadari hal itu merasa cemas juga. Melihat ke bawah dan ternyata benar, kaki gadis itu tampak memerah dan agak bengkak.

Langsung saja, Kyuhyun berjongkok melihat pergelangan kaki milik Sungmin lalu memeriksa keadaannya.

"Hei! Sudah tahu tidak terbiasa mengenakan sepatu tinggi kenapa mash memakainya, Babo!" ketus Kyuhyun yang mulai memijat pergelangan kakinya,

"Hei, aww Cho Kyuhyun sialan! Ini sakit tahu, pelan-pelan!" balas Sungmin

"hohoho, lihatlah cucu presdir dari group Jaeguk mengumpat padaku" seloroh Kyuhyun padanya dengan mata mendelik sengaja ia menguatkan pijatannya,

"omma!" teriaknya saat merasa nyeri lagi, "Hei, kau fikir itu gara-gara siapa eoh, itu karena mu Kyumong!" elak Sungmin tak mau kalah, lalu mengarahkan kakinya menendang Kyuhyun yang hampir saja mengenai wajahnya jika saja tangan pria itu tidak cekatan mencegahnya.

"hufft, michin yeoja" umpat Kyuhyun lalu memegang erat-erat pergelangan kaki Sungmin, membuat kedua anak manusia itu bertengkar cukup heboh didalam lift.

Tanpa mereka sadari jika sejak tadi petugas lift diluar tengah memantau tindak-tanduk mencurigakan mereka lewat cctv.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu diruang pertemuan, tampak raut kesal dari dua mantan besan itu. Leeteuk sejak tadi sudah naik darah karena Sungmin yang kunjung kembali, sudah berkali-kali ia menelponnya namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Dan hal yang sama terjadi juga pada pasangan suami istri di depannya kini.

Heechul sudah mengumpat tidak jelas, ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan status sosialnya yang selalu mengutamakan keanggunan dalam bertutur kata dan bersikapnya lagi. Sementara tuan Cho hanya diam saja, menyeruput tehnya dengan santai. Toh ia juga sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini.

"maafkan puteriku, Chulie-a, anak itu memang sulit sekali diaturnya. Aigoo aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk mengatasinya" sesal Leeteuk .

Kini mereka bertiga memasang muka masam dan kesal tidak hanya Leeteuk dan Heechul saja, minus Hankyung yang masih bersikap biasa saja.

Mereka memutuskan untuk menunda pertemuan ini dan mencari dua anak nakal itu terlebih dahulu.

"aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu eonnie. Si Gaemgyu itu bahkan tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Sesangi! Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengubah sikapnya" pintanya menengadah

Mereka baru saja tiba di lobby saat terdapat keributan di lantai bawah itu. Terdapat dua petugas keamanan gedung yan berusaha melerai pertengkaran dan keributan yang terjadi.

"aigoo kelakukan anak zaman sekarang, dimana orang tua mereka mengajarkan letak sopan-santun mereka" ucap kedua wanita itu bersamaan.

"Hei! Kemari kau jangan kau fikir aku takut padamu tuan mesum!" teriak Sungmin yang masih berusaha untuk membalas Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun pun tak mau kalah untuk mengelak dan membalas gadis itu.

"hentikan, bisakah kalian berdua tenang dulu" ucap petugas yang tidak diindahkan sama sekali.

"Ajhussi,tangkap pria ini dia berusaha untuk berbuat tidak senonoh padaku di dalam lift" ucap Sungmin dengan ekspresi dibuat-buat, gadis itu menyilangkan dadanya lalu jatuh berjongkok, menundukkan kepalanya bersiap untuk menangis.

Petugas yang merasa percaya itupun mendelik kearah Kyuhyun yang gelagapan seketika.

"senonoh apanya? Aku hanya memijatnya saja" jawab Kyuhyun

"memijat? " bingung kedua petugas itu,

"aigoo, kalian berfikir terlalu jauh. Kakinya terkili tadi…"

"dasar mesum. Ajhussi orang ini berusaha menyerangku saat di lift dia-dia-dia, hiks"

"Hei Lee Sungmin!" bentak Kyuhyun yan tidak terima dan merasa terpojok.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Panggilan dari suara penuh wibawa itu tiba-tiba membuat suasana kacau itu menjadi sangat hening seketika. Tidak, Kyuhyun melihat ayahnya yang sedang menahan marah saat itu juga. Dan ibunya yang sudah akan bersiap mengeluarkan tanduknya. Demi tuhan ini adalah yang paling buruk, tatapan semua orang yang tertuju padanya, seolah-olah ia adalah pelaku tunggal dalam insiden ini.

"omma" cicit Sungmin terbata saat melihat Leeteuk sang ibu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk tajam layaknya sebilah mata pisau.

'deg'

Jantung Sungmin serasa berhenti mendadak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"demi tuhan Lee Sungmin, usia mu bahkan sudah dua puluh Sembilan tahun sekarang apakah pantas kau bersikap begitu uh? Jika kau masih bersikap seperti ini lagi omma akan menyuruh kakek untuk menghukummu, tidak tanggung-tanggung kau m akan diasingkan ke pulau terpencil"

"omma tidak akan tega padaku" seloroh Sungmin sekenannya membuat wanita yang masih cantik di kepala lima itu mendelik semakin tajam.

"siapa bilang, ommamu saja tega apalagi kakekmu"

"Lee sajangmin" pinta Sungmin langsung memelas dan memegang lengan ibunya itu untuk meminta maaf.

Leeteuk menghempaskan tangannya begitu saja lalu meninggalkan puteri semata wayangnya itu di sendirian di ruangan rapat itu.

Gadis itu meloncat-loncat tak jelassedikit mengerinyit karena kakinya masih sakit. Yang ia bisa hanya lah menyalahkan Kyuhyun seorang. Otaknya sudah sangat pusing sekarang, mungkin bersenang-senang di club akan membuatnya segar, benar ia perlu wine sekarang. Sungmin bersemirik riang lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa mementingkan penampilannya yang kacau.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, di kantor polisi tepatnya Kyuhyun tampak berbusa menjelaskan kronologis sebenarnya pada petugas polisi yang memeriksanya.

Tanpa ampun tuan Cho malah membiarkan saja putera keduanya itu di bawa ke kantor polisi untuk diperiksa.

"Hei ajhussi sduah kubilang kan aku tidak melakukan hal apapun padanya. Kakinya terkilir apakah kau tidak bisa lihat jika aku sedang memijat kakinya saat itu" Kyuhyun kesal

"tapi yang kulihat lain kau bahkan hampir saja memperkosanya, cctvnya berkata lain tuan Cho Kyuhyun-ssi" ucap sang petugas polisi.

"MWO? Memperkosa apa, jinjja!" pekik Kyuhyun bersungut emosi,

"maaf kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sebelum penjaminmu datang" ucap polisi itu dan menggiring Kyuhyun ke sel sementara.

Cukup lama Kyuhyun terkurung dalam jeruji besi itu yah meskipun tidak bisa dikatakan lama juga, sebab belum juga dua puluh menit Kyuhyun masuk ke sana, pengacaranya datang untuk memberikan jaminan.

"aigoo, Lee Sungmin awas saja kau" decaknya dalam hati.

Fikirannya terasa sangat ruwet dan pusing sekarang. Ingin pulang kerumah dan terkena marahan ibunya, hell no! ia pun memanggil taxi dan membawanya kesebuah club milik sahabatnya.

Mungkin dengan minum dan pesta akan membuat suasana hatinya membaik, fikirnya.

Suara dentuman musik yang memekakkan telinga, lautan manusia yang memenuhi lantai dansa berserta kekehan dan candaan mereka serta botol-botol minuman yang berserakan di meja pengunjung. Sudut- sudut ruangan adalah posisi yang cocok untuk mereka yang saling melepas gairah dan nafsu.

Kyuhyun masuk dan duduk dengan muka masamnya. Keningnya masih bertaut ia masih sangat kesal.

"Hoi! GaemGyu" pekik seorang bartender disana sekaligus pemilik club ini, yah dia memang terbisa untuk melayani pelanggannya juga sekaligus mengawasi kinerja pegawainya .

"berikan aku martini" ucap Kyuhyun ketus

"kenapa dengan wajah masammu itu ?"

Kyuhyun masih diam, dia hanya meneguk minumannya dalam sekali teguk saja lalu meminta tambah. Yesung hanya bergidik saja lalu membawakan pesanan Kyuhyun, tak jauh dari tempat mereka tampak Sungmin sedang menari riang meskipun dengan kaki yang agak pincang dilantai dansa.

Gadis itu tampak meminum wine langsung dari botolnya, mabuk sepertinya.

"hei, Kyu bukankah itu Sungmin?" tanya Yesung menunjuk kearah Sungmin yang sendang tertawa –tawa, berputar-putar dan menari.

Kyuhyun yang belum mabuk pun menyipitkan matanya dan kembali lagi, emosinya tersulut ketika melihat gadis itu, meninggalkan Yesung dan minuman yang baru dipesannya begitu saja lalu langsung menghampirinya.

"hei Kyu!" pekik Yesung yang tidak diindahkan.

Dengan bersemirik pria itu menghampri Sungmin yang sedang asyik menari. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping gadis itu lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Sungmin yang merasa terusik berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu, apalagi setelah melihat jika Kyuhyun yang memeluknya.

Namun karena mabuk membuat Sungmin tidak bisa berfikir atau bersikap jernih.

"kau harus bertanggung atas kejadian hari ini Min-a" desah Kyuhyun di telinga gadis itu.

"ishh, kka!" usir Sungmin tak nyaman mencoba menyingkirkan lengan Kyuhyun dari pinggangnya.

Kyuhyun pun membalik posisi Sungmin hingga menghadapnya lalu memegang pipi gadis itu agar menatap kearahanya. Dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit ditebak perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak tiga senti dari gadis itu.

"Hoekk"

Sungmin muntah, mengotori sebagian wajah Kyuhyun dan pakaiannya sendiri, sebuah hal yang tidak terduga dan disadari Kyuhyun.

"HEI!"

"Aishh Jinja!" batin Kyuhyun nelangsa, melihat Sungmin yang kini sudah tergeletak lemas di kakinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Hei!" panggil Kyuhyun berkali-kali pada gadis itu yang masih meringkuk di lantai apartementnya.

Setelah kejadian memalukan tadi di club, Kyuhyun pun membawa Sungmin kembali ke apartementnya tentu saja untuk menghindari berita buruk tentang gadis itu. Biar bagaimana pun ia adalah cucu dari group jaeguk tentu jika ia bertindak ceroboh masalah akan timbul semakin besar.

"eugh… ajhuma ambilkan aku air" rengek Sungmin mengubah posisinya meringkuk dilantai.

"bangun Lee Sungmin kau tidak mendengarku huh?" Kyuhyun membuka blazer yang dikenakan Sungmin menggendongnya ke kamar dan menggantikan baju bersih padanya.

Menghela nafas jenuh dan panjang, mengelap sisa-sisa muntahan di wajah gadis itu.

"Kyuhyun" panggil Sungmin lirih, membuka matanya sedikit lalu tersenyum padanya, membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum padanya. Namun teringat akan kekesalannya hari ini membuat Kyuhyun kembali sebal,

"kau sudah bangun?" sindir Kyuhyun lalu mengangkat Sungmin untuk duduk guna memberikannya air, namun gadis itu masih di bawah pengaruh alcohol rupanya, malah memeluk Kyuhyun dan menepuk-nepuk punggung pria itu.

"mianhe, mianhe" rancaunya memeluk Kyuhyun.

"sudah sadar kesalahanmu rupanya, Hei dengarkan aku…"

"mianhe karena tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik, hiks, hiks…" igaunya lagi,

'deg'

Tiba-tiba jantung Kyuhyun mengeras , memorinya pun berputar ke kejadian delapan tahun lalu saat ia dan Sungmin masih bersama.

"merusak psp ku, membuatku dituduh sebagai orang cabul, memasukkanku ke kantor polisi, bahkan kau sempat muntah di wajahku. Aigoo lihatlah kelakukan nakalmu hari ini Ming, ckckck kau pasti sangat lelah kan hingga mabuk dan tertidur begitu" Kyuhyun merapihkan surai Sungmin yang menutupi wajahnya.

Hening kembali…

Ia cuma bisa diam dan membalas pelukan Sungmin hingga mereka berdua jatuh tertidur bersama. Selebihnya hanya deru nafas yang penuh dengan beban yang terdengar di ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi datang membawa bias-bias cahaya yang menembus di balik tirai jendela apartement Sungmin. membuat kedua insan yang masih betah bergelung selimut itu terusik karenanya.

Seorang wanita paruh baya tampak sedang berdiri dengan wajah kerasnya menunggu kedua orang itu bangun.

Sungmin mengerinyit ketika merasakan tubuhnya tertindih sesuatu, itu Kyuhyun yang memeluknya erat.

Sadar akan hal itu secepat kilat Sungmin langsung menendang Kyuhyun yang masih tidur yang berakibat dengan tidak elitnya bokong pria itu mendarat ke lantai.

"Hei Lee Sungmin kau benar-benar!"

Kyuhyun sudah akan marah namun ketika melihat ekspresi takut Sungmin ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang sama yang sedang di lihat Sungmin.

"Lee sajangnim" cicit Kyuhyun takut setengah mati.

'brak'

Leeteuk meletakkan gelas tehnya kasar pada dua anak nakal di hadapannya kini. Baik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, mereka berdua hanya diam tertunduk.

"aigoo" pasrah Leeteuk memijat pelipisnya.

"omma" cicit Sungmin lagi,

"lihatlah dirimu sekarang, ckckck…" Leeteuk meneliti penampilan puterinya sekarang, rambut yang berantakan dan wajah yang kusam disampingnya Kyuhyun terlihat diam tak bergerak sama sekali.

"omma akan menceritakan ini pada ibumu Kyuhyun, tidak ada alasan lagi untuk kalian berdua sekarang. Atau ingin membuat kami malu untuk yang kesekian kalinya" potong Leeteuk memijat tengkuknya yang kaku, "aigoo tuhanku!"

"omma/ ommonim gwancanha?" ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"Gwancanha" sela Leeteuk , menatap mereka seolah-olah akan menelannya bulat-bulat. Wanita itu tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya, mendial nomor di ponselnya.

"yeoboseyo Chulie-a , sepertinya kita harus memajukan harinya. Nde apalagi jika bukan kedua anak nakal ini, hmm nde aku tidak mau uri Sungmin kelepasan lagi seperti dulu. Ah, nde aku paham…"

Sementara Leeteuk sedang berbicara dengan Heechul di telepon, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah saling beradu pandang, jika saja mereka tengah bermain dalam film anime pasti sudah ada kilat-kilatan listrik yang tersulut di mata mereka, dan juga asap yang mengepul keluar di kepala Kyuhyun.

Dengan gerakan bibirnya Kyuhyun menyiratkan kata-kata umpatan dan kematian pada Sungmin. bahkan pria itu kini membuat gerakan seperti akan memotong leher seseorang, Sungmin tak gentar ia pun berusaha meladeni Kyuhyun semampunya hingga rasa mual bekas mabuk semalam masih terasa membuatnya ingin muntah lagi.

"HOek" Sungmin membekap mulutnya, percakapan Leeteuk terhenti di telepon dan menatap puterinya itu.

"ommo Cho Kyuhyun apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada puteriku Hah? Kau membuatnya hamil lagi?" pekik Leetueuk panik dan tanpa sadar membuat Heechul yang diseberang line sana ikutan terkejut.

"Ommo, Sungmin-a" pekik Heechul ikutan panik, " ajhuma siapkan mobilku!"

"Tidak , ommonin ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat, aku sama sekali tidak…."

"Hoekk"

"uhuk,uhukhuk hoekkk" terdengar suara muntahan Sungmin dari kamar mandi,

"Oh…." rintih Kyuhyun memelas atas kejadian ini, meminta pertolongan entah pada siapa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign**

**-hyejinpark-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang berminat silahkan REVIEW^^ dan terimakasih sudah membaca**

**.**

.


End file.
